LOS ULTIMOS TRES DÍAS
by C. S. Tolkien
Summary: Una serie de tres cuentos que cuenta la historia como Bella se transformo en vampiro y se inició en la Autoridad. Mientras vuelve a reconectar su vieja relación con Ned, el vampiro. Bella/Ned
1. Los Ultimos Tres Días

_Bueno, aquí ahí otra pequeña historia, lo siento por no he podido escribir la secuela aún, yo tengo demasiadas ideas y yo no se cual voy a escribir primero._

_Pero aquí les tengo un pequeño cuento de Bella convirtiéndose en vampiro, si ustedes desean, yo puedo escribir una serie de cuentos de la vida como vampiro de Bella…_

**LOS ULTIMOS TRES DÍAS **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella estaba en la habitación de hotel cerca del Campus de la Universidad de Nueva York, dond ella estaba estudiando, ella finalmente se había encontrado de nuevo con Ned, luego de un año de separación, realmente era bueno verlo de nuevo luego de tantos años separados.

Esta vez ella no quería separarse de el, ella lo llevo hacia la habitación del hotel de Ned, ya que ella vivía en el campus de la Universidad.

Nueva York era una experiencia distinta para ella, era mucho más grande que Pheonix, además no se comparaba con el pequeño pueblo de Fork.

Bella una mujer de diecinueve años, miro a los ojos fríos de Ned y entonces le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, ella estaba feliz, muy feliz de verlo aquí, ella lo acercó más a la cama y entonces ella le dijo:

"Vamos, yo quiero demostrarte cuanto te he extrañado."

Ned le dio una sonrisa fría, su piel pálida resaltaba bajo la oscuridad de la habitación, los ojos de Bella tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a ello.

Ned le dio un beso en la frente y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?"

Bella asintió dándole un beso apasionado en los labios, entonces lo siguiente que paso fue un frenesí de besos, ellos se quitaron la ropa lentamente, Bella no estaba apurada, ella quería recordar cada parte de la anatomía de Ned.

Para Ned era lo mismo, el ya no era mas el Teniente de la ciudad de Fork, ahora el había dejado ese cargo a Caballo Loco, el hacía un buen trabajo, ahora un varios nuevos grupos de vampiros y otras criaturas se habían mudado a la ciudad.

Ned seguía trabajando para la Autoridad haciendo trabajos para ellos, ahora la Autoridad estaba muy ocupada con los Volturi, ya que ellos estaban tratando de infiltrarse Volterra y tratar de negociar, aunque esa raza de vampiros parecía muy arrogante y muy despiadada.

Los dos colapsaron en la cama y entonces Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Ned, este se deslizo dentro de ella haciendo que ella diera un gruñido y sonriera, ellos siguieron intercambiando besos y caricias, hasta que sus movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos, Ned besaba sus labios, su cuello y entre sus senos.

Para luego saborear una tetilla y luego la otra, Ned podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Bella contra el frío del suyo, era una sensación inolvidable que lo hacía sentirse lo mas cercano a la humanidad.

El tenía mas de mil quinientos años de existencia, mismo así el ya casi se había olvidado lo que era ser humano.

Mismo así Bella cada vez que el hacía el amor con Bella siempre se lo hacia recordar como era sentirse ser humano.

Sus movimientos se volvieron mas y mas frenéticos, hasta que de pronto el exploto dentro de ellos, llevando una oleada de placer entre los dos, Bella sonrió ampliamente, entonces los dos giraron en la cama.

Bella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Ned y disfruto la sensación de placer de su último orgasmo mientras ella disfrutaba del frío cuerpo de Ned cerca del suyo.

Ella sonrió y entonces le dio un beso en el pecho de Ned, este le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello y entonces le dijo:

"Alguien esta feliz."

Bella sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Yo te extrañe, sabes."

Ned le dio un beso en la frente de Bella y entonces le dijo:

"Yo también lo hice, Bella."

Bella le dio un beso en los labios, cuanto ella deseaba sentir sus colmillos contra sus labios y su lengua, el vampirismo de Ned era lo mas atractivo de el, lo hacia peligroso y excitante.

Ned era peligroso, era un asesino, que mataba ser humanos si era necesario, aunque ahora los vampiros solo vivían de donadores o bancos de sangre, Ned era capaz de matar a sangre fría, era capaz de matarla sin compasión o culpa si el lo deseaba, beber su sangre por completo.

Bella le dio corto beso en los labios y entonces le dijo:

"Bebe mi sangre."

Ned miro a los ojos castaños de Bella y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Estás segura?"

Bella asintió, entonces ella levanto su cabello exponiendo su pálido cuello.

Ned extendió sus colmillos y entonces acercó su boca a la garganta de Bella, ella simplemente cerro los ojos y entonces espero la dulce sensación del dolor que seguiría.

Suavemente el clavo sus colmillos en la yugular de Bella, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño gruñido de dolor, haciendo que la sangre brotara de inmediato, Bella lo abrazo mientras el comenzaba a succionar la sangre.

Cada vez que Ned bebía su sangre, Bella sentía una sensación de dolor y de placer, pero cada vez era menos dolor y mas placer.

Ned siguió bebiendo de su sangre mientras ella se aferraba a el, ella gruño de placer al sentir que sus corazones se latían al mismo ritmo, como extrañaba esa sensación, ella no deseaba nada mas de ser uno con Ned.

Ella no deseaba nada más que ser un vampira al igual que Ned, pero acaso valía la pena convertirse en vampiro, ella iba a perder la luz del día, iba a perder la oportunidad de tener una familia, de tener hijos.

¿Acaso Ned valía la pena?

Claro que si.

Ella quería ser un vampiro al igual que Ned, quería entrar en su mundo, ella había solo visto parte del mundo de los vampiros cuando ella había sido novia de Edward, pero el ahora estaba en Italia y ella apenas podía dar la cara a su familia.

Ellos tampoco bien venidos en el cundo de los vampiros, por lo menos de los pura sangre, ya que los pura sangre los consideraban como aperitivo al igual que los humanos, ya que los deseaban por su sangre, ya que esta les daba oportunidad de ver la luz del sol otra vez.

Ella deseaba ser una vampira, entrar de lleno en el mundo de los vampiros junto a Eddard, estar a su lado para siempre.

Aunque eso llevaba un gran precio, ya que todos sus amigos y familia iban a morir a su alrededor.

¿Acaso convertirse en vampiro valía lo suficiente para ver a tus amigos y familia morir a tu alrededor?

De pronto Bella abrió los ojos y entonces le susurro a Ned:

"Detente, detente, detente..."

Ned se detuvo y miro preocupado a Bella, pensando que la había lastimado, Ned le pregunto seriamente:

"¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Te he lastimado?"

Bella sonrió sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"No, no, no me has lastimado" miro a los ojos azules de Ned y entonces le susurro "conviérteme en vampiro."

Ned miro sorprendido a Bella y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Qué?"

"Conviérteme en vampiro..."

Ned se separo de ella mirando sorprendido a Bella, ella nunca le había pedido eso nunca, nunca, ¿Por qué ella lo pedía ahora?

Sabía que convertirla en vampira era cuestión de tiempo, mismo así Bella era muy joven aún, ella apenas tenía diecinueve años, ella tenía toda su vida por delante, ella aún tenía oportunidad de tener una familia.

Ned le dijo seriamente:

"¿Acaso estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo? ¿Acaso sabes las consecuencias de lo que me estas pidiendo?"

Bella asintió, sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de determinación, ella le dijo:

"Claro que si, yo quiero estar contigo Ned para siempre, yo quiero entrar en tu mundo..."

"Pero que ahí de tus estudios, que ahí de tu familia y tus amigos..."

Bella le dijo con seriedad:

"Convertirme en vampiro no quiere decir que yo tenga que dejar los estudios, por lo menos yo voy a dejar ese horrible trabajo que tengo como camarera."

Ned miro con incredulidad a Bella y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?"

Bella miro con determinación:

"¿Y por que no? La Autoridad paga mucho mejor que en el horrible lugar en donde yo estoy trabajando, además me da la oportunidad de estar a tu lado..."

"¿Y que ahí de tu vida? Tú tienes toda tu vida por delante, aún tienes oportunidad de tener un novio humano, casarte, tener hijos, tener una carrera..."

"Yo puedo tener una carrera siendo vampiro, yo no quiero tener una familia humana, yo no quiero tener una vida mundana y rutinaria."

Ned le dijo seriamente:

"Tu sabes si acaso yo te convierto en vampiro, tu sabes que tendrás que abandonar a tu familia, a tu padre y madre, si acaso les ves de nuevo será en la distancia."

Bella sabía muy bien eso, Ned se lo había dicho una y otra vez como el tuvo que abandonar a su familia luego de que lo convirtieron en vampiro, aunque los vampiros eran conocidos por el mundo, viejas tradiciones como esa seguían en pie.

Y la razón por la que seguía en pie era muy sencilla, para evitar el trauma de ver a tu familia morir, mientras tú seguías siendo inmortal, además estaba el hecho de que tú podía matar a tu familia, ya que los jóvenes vampiros tenían muy poco control sobre su naturaleza.

Bella puso sus manos en sus pálidas y frías mejillas, entonces les susurro:

"Yo quiero ser una vampira, Ned, yo quiero serlo..."

Ned bajo la mirada besándola entre sus senos, entonces le pregunto:

"¿Realmente estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?"

Bella asintió lentamente, ella estaba segura de ello, ella iba a convertirse en vampiro de una manera o de otra.

Ned dio un suspiro y entonces le dijo:

"Muy bien, tú sabes el proceso."

Bella asintió lentamente, mismo así Ned lo repitió:

"Primero yo voy a beber tu sangre hasta que llegues cerca de la muerte, luego te are beber de mi sangre, luego de esto, tú vas a perder el conocimiento y dentro de tres días si tú sobrevives al virus tú serás una vampira."

Ese era otro riesgo de convertirse en vampiros, ya que la Plaga podía matarte si no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Aunque la Plaga no era lo bastante fuerte para convertir a una persona sana en vampiro, si era lo suficiente fuerte para matar a una persona cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, por eso era necesario llevarla a ese estado en primer lugar, ya que el sistema inmunológico estaba tan débil que no podía luchar contra la plaga.

Mismo así, la Plaga seguía siendo un virus agresivo que cuando llegaba a infectarte podría matarte de una manera muy dolorosa y agonizante, si el procedimiento no se hacía bien o si la persona despertaba antes de los tres días.

Bella le murmuro:

Hazlo.

Ned asintió y entonces acercó sus colmillos de nuevo al cuello de Bella, pero antes de que el llegara a clavar sus colmillos, Bella le dijo:

Espera – miro a sus ojos azules y le pregunto - ¿Esto va a doler?

Ned sacudió la cabeza dándole un beso en la frente y entonces le dijo:

No, claro que no, yo me voy a asegurar de ello.

Bella dio una pequeña sonrisa y entonces le dio permiso para que el siguiera adelante.

Ella cerró los ojos y entonces ella sintió de nuevo que Ned clavaba sus colmillos en su garganta, pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez ella sabía que después de esta noche las cosas iban a ser distintas.

Ned comenzó a beber su sangre, más y más fuerte, Bella comenzó a sentir que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza y a resonar en sus oídos, su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el de Ned, más y más rápido, más y más rápido.

La sangre caliente y dulce de Bella siguió fluyendo, mientras que su corazón latía cerca del suyo, Bella abrió ojos, ella comenzaba a sentirse mas y mas débil, su visión se estaba tornando borrosa mismo en la oscura habitación.

Su cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerzas, más y mas, hasta que ella se recostó contra la cama, ella estaba demasiado débil para moverse, mismo así Ned aún estaba en sima de ella, este la miro con sus fríos ojos azules y entonces ella se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez que ella estaba a su merced que simplemente podía dejarla morir.

Ned mordió su muñeca haciendo que la sangre brotara, entonces acercó su muñeca a la boca de Bella, ella sintió la sangre fría y salada de Ned en sus labios, cayendo a lo profundo de su boca.

Al principio ella sintió ganas de escupir la sangre y vomitar, mismo así a medida que mas sangre caía en su boca y deslizaba por su garganta, algo despertó de ella, un deseo animal de consumir sangre, que se hizo mas y mas fuerte.

De pronto como sus fuerzas milagrosamente volvieras, ella se irguió de nuevo en la cama agarro la muñeca de Ned en sus manos y entonces clavo sus dientes en la herida abierta, Ned dio una mueca de dolor, pero luego volvió a tener una expresión fría.

Mientras tanto Bella comenzó a beber la sangre de Ned, que pasó de ser fría y salada, a tener un sabor cada vez dulce, tan dulce como la miel, aunque aún seguía siendo fría, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de furia animal mientras ella se aferraba a la muñeca de Ned.

Ella siguió bebiendo más y más de la sangre de Ned, hasta que el le ordeno con sus ojos brillando azul eléctrico:

¡Basta, basta ya!

Mismo así ella siguió bebiendo mas y mas, ella sabía que algo había despertado dentro de ella, no solo el deseo animal, pero algo mas, una furia asesina, un deseo de sangre, sangre humana, ella iba a hacer cualquier cosa por obtenerla.

Pero cuando ella estaba llegando al clímax del éxtasis, de pronto ella sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía, su cuerpo de pronto se volvió flácido y débil.

Ella soltó la muñeca de Ned y entonces ella colapso en la cama dando su última exhalación, Ned miro a Bella, con preocupación, el proceso había comenzado.

El cerró los ojos de Bella, ella estaba técnicamente muerta o al borde de la muerte, ahora había que dejar que la Plaga hiciera el resto.

Ned levanto cuerpo flácido de Bella de la cama y lo cargo hacia la bañera del baño del cuarto del hotel, la habitación era totalmente a prueba de luz, ya que este era un hotel de vampiros.

La puso suavemente en la bañera y entonces la lleno de agua con el cuerpo desnudo de Bella adentro, sabía que el cuerpo de Bella iba a cambiar y que iba a expulsar los fluidos que no iba a necesitar mas, era algo bastante doloroso y algo asqueroso, por eso el agua en la bañera.

Miro al rostro de Bella, que estaba tan pálido comos siempre, ella parecía que estaba durmiendo, aunque Ned sabía que la transformación estaba comenzando, ahora el tendría que esperar tres días y tres noches, para que la transformación se terminara.

Si Bella era una mujer fuerte, ella iba a sobrevivir a esta, sino ella iba a morir.

Luego de que el agua le llego al nivel de la cintura, Ned cerro la canilla, entonces salió del baño, necesitaba salir del baño ya que el necesitaba hacer algunas llamadas.

Después de estos tres días, Bella jama suba a hacer la misma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los tres días comenzaron a pasar lentamente, al principio parecía que no había ningún cambio en el cuerpo de Bella, pero ella estaba cambiando.

En el primer día, su piel comenzó a hacerse más pálida, su corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo lento y estable.

Ella comenzó a despedir lentamente su orina y los excrementos comenzó a teñir el agua helada de la bañera de color marrón.

Al llegar al segundo día, la masa muscular comenzó a hacerse mas densa y sus músculos mas fuertes, mismo así su piel comenzó a hacerse mas sensible a la luz, en especial a los rayos ultravioleta.

Dentro de su boca, sus colmillos en la parte superior e inferior comenzaron a crecer y a plegarse hacia atrás mientras que otros colmillos de apariencia normal aparecían por delante, músculos especiales comenzaron a formarse para plegar y desplegar sus colmillos.

Sus incisos centrales de la parte superior e inferior de la boca también comenzaron a cambiar comenzaron a quedarse mas puntiagudos, aunque era apenas podría notarse.

Al tercer días, el cambio mas profundo estaba comenzando, esto llegaba al nivel celular, al nivel del ADN, la Plaga comenzó a infectar a cada una de las células de Bella, haciendo que se multiplicara de una manera feroz y agresiva, el proceso ya había llevado dos días, pero al tercer día era cuando la Plaga se hacia mas fuerte y realmente hacia la parte mas importante, que era hacer que el cuerpo venciera a la muerte.

Por ello destruía la enzima que cortaba los alelos del ADN cada vez que uno envejecía, impedía que el cuerpo se oxidara cada vez que respirábamos, y destruía la influencia destructiva que tenía los radicales libres en nuestro cuerpo.

Además el virus era tan agresivo que hacia que su cuerpo fuera prácticamente inmune a cualquier otra enfermedad humana.

Lentamente la Plaga destruía cada mecanismo del cuerpo que hacía que nosotros envejeciéramos, aunque eso tenía un terrible costo, nos hacía dependientes de la sangre, sangre de otros seres vivos.

Nos convertía en parásitos que necesitaba de la sangre de otros seres vivos para vivir.

El corazón de Bella seguía latiendo de manera constante y estable.

De pronto, ella inhalo de nuevo, ella abrió sus ojos, estos brillaron de color azul eléctrico momentáneamente haciendo que ella extendiendo sus colmillos.

Pero luego sus ojos volvieron a ser de color marrón y sus colmillos volvieron a plegarse.

Bella miro a su alrededor, ella ya no estaba en dormitorio, sino que ella estaba en el baño de la habitación del hotel, ella miro a la bañera estaba cubierto de agua hasta su cintura, el agua estaba marrón y ella podía percibir claramente el olor a orina y excremento en el agua.

Mismo así ella no sentía asco o nauseas, ella se levanto de la bañera y le quito la tapa haciendo que el agua se deslizara por la cañería, su cuerpo estaba sucio, cubierto de orina y excremento, pero por alguna razón a ella no le importaba.

Ella sentía sed, una profunda sed, aunque no era por ningún liquido que los humanos consumían, ni siquiera agua, era sed de sangre, ella necesitaba sangre de inmediato.

Pero al mismo tiempo ella sentía algo de dolor en su abdomen, su barriga hizo algunos ruidos extraños, ella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero luego el dolor comenzó a disiparse lentamente.

Ella miro a su alrededor, ella nunca había visto las cosas con tanto detalles, con tantos colores, con tantas texturas, ella toco la cerámica del baño, ella podía sentir cada imperfección en la cerámica fría, podía escuchar a las personas hablar en la acera de la calle y escuchar a los autos.

Ella se dio cuenta de que podía respirar y que su corazón aún estaba latiendo, aunque latía a un ritmo que ella nunca había sentido antes.

Ella se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sucia y sedienta, mismo así que ella sabía que no podía salir así.

Ella abrió la canilla de la ducha y entonces el agua fría de la ducha comenzó a mojarla, aunque ella sabía que estaba fría a ella le importaba lo mas mínimo, ella no sentía tanto el frío del agua tocando su piel pálida.

Ella agarro un jabón y entonces lentamente comenzó a quitarse las manchas de excremento y orina que tenía sobre su cuerpo, esta comenzó a deslizarse hacia las tuberías del hotel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ned tenía cuatro bolsas de sangre, que el había traído del banco de sangre, al entrar a la habitación del hotel, sabía que Bella estaba apunto de despertar y que estaría sedienta, las bolsas recién salieron del banco de sangre eso significaba que la sangre aún estaba caliente.

Al escuchar la ducha prendida, Ned se dio cuenta de que Bella ya había despertado y que seguramente se estaba sacando toda la suciedad que ella tenía en sima.

Ned entro dentro de la ducha con las bolsas de sangre en sus manos, entonces el pudo ver la silueta del cuerpo desnudo de Bella en la ducha, ella era aún mas sensual ahora que ella era un vampiro que cuando ella era humana.

Ella lo miro y entonces le dio una mirada seductora, entonces ella camino hacia el y le dio un beso apasionado en sus labios, tan apasionado que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar azul eléctrico y sus colmillos se desplegaron.

Bella miro a Ned con una mirada llena de deseo y lujuria, entonces miro las bolsas de sangre diciendo:

"Estas son para mí."

Ned asintió sonriendo, entonces le pregunto:

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Bella le dio una gran sonrisa, casi riendo de alegría y entonces ella le dijo:

"Mejor que nunca, nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida."

Y era verdad, ella nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida, nunca había sentido tantas cosas al mismo tiempo o percibido tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Ned le dijo:

"Yo te traje de los cuatro sabores, ya que no se cual es tu favorito."

Bella dio una mirada seductora y entonces le dijo de manera sugestiva:

"Bueno, vamos a tener que probar para ver cual es mi favorito."

Ella sonrió ampliamente y entonces agarro una de las bolsas de sangre de Ned, sin dudarlo dos veces, ella bebió de la sangre de una de las bolsas, nunca había bebido algo tan dulce y calido en su vida, era como beber el néctar de las flores, ella cerro los ojos y dio un gruñido de placer.

Ned sonrió al ver que Bella se lo bebía todo, ella estaba sedienta, al parecer ella no parecía tener ninguna duda o crisis de consciencia al convertirse en vampiro.

Lo que era una buena señal, ya que algunos vampiros tardaban mas en olvidar su vida humana que otros, tienen crisis de conciencia ya que no quieren matar o beber sangre humana, para Ned era un signo de debilidad, ya que beber sangre humana y matar estaba en su naturaleza.

Bella tiro la bolsa vacía de sangre y agarro otra, comenzando a beber de nuevo, Ned le dijo:

"Vaya, alguien si que esta sedienta."

Bella le sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Yo nunca me había sentido tan sedienta en mi vida."

Ned asintió diciendo:

"Eso es normal, los vampiros jóvenes y recién nacidos tienen mucha de sangre, a medida que tu te vuelvas mas vieja y mas fuerte, tu vas a poder controlar la sed de sangre mejor."

Bella asintió, aunque ella no le estaba prestando mucha atención, ella estaba mas preocupada por saciar su sed, ella disfrutaba la sensación placentera de sentir la sangre caliente deslizarse por su garganta.

Luego de beber toda la sangre que ella pudo ella tiro las bolsas al suelo y luego se lanzo hacia Ned dándole un beso apasionado en los labios, Ned fue tomando por sorpresa, ella le dio una mirada apasionada y entonces le dijo:

"Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo..."

Entonces ella le dio otro beso apasionado en los labios, sus colmillos se rozaban contra sus lenguas que luchaban por predominancia, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, con sus ojos brillando de color azul eléctrico miran a los suyos y le murmuro con una voz grave llena de lujuria:

"Llévame al dormitorio."

"Con gusto, mi lady."

Con ello Ned la cargo al dormitorio, el podía acostumbrarse a este lado de Bella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tiempo después, Bella y Ned estaban en el techo del hotel, Bella miraba a las estrellas en el cielo, sus ojos de vampiros, que habían vuelto a ser castaños luego de que su sed de sangre y de sangre fue saciada por el momento vio a las estrellas.

Ella nunca había visto tantas estrellas en el firmamento, sus ojos que ahora podían ver en la oscuridad, podían ver cada fino de detalle del firmamento, además ella podía escuchar los murmuro de las personas, el sonido de los autos, taxis y autobuses, camiones y motocicletas en las calles.

Pero lo más impresionante era la cantidad de estrellas en el cielo, ella podía claramente la Vía Láctea brillando en el cielo.

Además ella había descubierto que era un mito que decía que los vampiros eran fríos y despiadado, claro al convertirse en vampiro ella había perdido su conciencia, perdido la barrera que le impedía sentir culpa al matar a otros seres humanos.

Mismo así lo que había ganado era mucho mas, ella estaba experimentando nuevos sentimientos, nuevas sensaciones, nuevas percepciones que ella nunca había sentido algo antes.

Ned tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras que ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, los dos miraban las estrellas con sonrisas en sus labios, Ned nunca había a nadie para compartir esto, pero ahora tenía a Bella.

Bella le dijo:

"Esto es sorprendente, Ned, nunca había visto algo parecido en mi vida."

Ned le dio un beso en su cuello y entonces le dijo:

"Y aún quedan muchas cosas más que experimentar, que explorar, tu vida como vampiro comienza esta noche, Bella."

Ned miro a los ojos oscuros de Bella y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Acaso valió la pena?"

Bella le dio un beso en los labios y entonces le dijo:

"Pregúntame eso dentro de cien años y yo te daré una respuesta sincera."

Ned asintió, no era justo preguntarle eso cuando Bella era recién nacida.

La vida como vampira de Bella estaba recién comenzando.

**FIN **

_Dos cosas que me sorprendieron cuando yo he visto la escena de cómo Bella se convierte en vampiro en Crepúsculo Amanecer Parte 2 son dos cosas._

_Primero: La falta de consecuencias, en Crepúsculo parece ser la única de vampiros en donde no ahí consecuencias al convertirse en vampiros._

_Bella no pierde nada, no sacrifica nada, ella sigue siendo la misma de siempre._

_Por eso en esta historia, ustedes van a ver que cuando uno se convierte en vampiro uno puede perder muchas cosas, claro uno se convierte en inmortal, pero uno debe depender de sangre humana para vivir._

_Uno debe dejar atrás a sus amigos y familia, ya que ellos van a morir y tu no._

_Además de que te conviertes básicamente en infértil, tanto para humanos como para otros seres, como otros vampiros, hombres lobos, etc._

_Al principio yo tenía la idea de que los vampiros solo se reproducían entre si, como en la saga Underworld, pero luego de pensarlo, yo me apegue a lo clásico, que los vampiros son estériles, tanto para humano como para otras criaturas mágicas, ellos no pueden reproducirse._

_Básicamente el vampirismo en un virus, precisas contagiar a otra persona para hacer continuar la especie._

_Segundo: Es la ignorancia de Meyer al escribir sobre lo que la hace convertirse en vampiro, ella dice que ella se basaba en la "ciencia" para convertir a Bella en vampiro._

_Un ejemplo de esto, es el Veneno, que se encuentra en la sangre de los vampiros de Meyer, yo como unos cuantos de sus lectores, había tomado el "Veneno" como algo metafórico, que todo en el cuerpo de los vampiros de Meyer era veneno, yo pensé que quería decir que cualquier cosa que los vampiros hicieran, mordiéndote o haciéndote una herida con un zarpazo podía ser una causa para transformarte en vampiro._

_Pero recientemente leyendo uno de los Forum sobre Crepúsculo, yo me he dado cuenta de que el "Veneno" es literal, Meyer realmente cree que sus vampiros tienen veneno en la sangre y realmente cree que ese Veneno es algo científico._

_En mi opinión, ella debería leer algunos libros de biología básica de insectos y reptiles, además de algunos mamíferos, el veneno son enzimas en la saliva u otro fluido corporal que destruye las células, ahí distintas clases de venenos que afectan a distintas partes del cuerpo, desde los nervios hasta la misma carne._

_Lo que ella cree no es más que pseudociencia, no verdadera ciencia, claro ella es mormona y ella nunca tuvo ningún acercamiento real a la ciencia, además ella no se molesto en investigar, como todo buen escritor hace._

_Por eso mis vampiros tienen la "Plaga", que es un virus o bacteria que infecta a las células humanas causando el cambio, mismo así tiene que ser un organismo fuerte para sobrevivir el cambio, ya que la "Plaga" sigue siendo un virus y estos matan a los débiles._

_Además yo me he basado los cambios en vampiros en estudios recientes sobre e envejecimiento y sus causas._

_Si tiene alguna opinión, pregunta o sugerencia, escríbanla en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	2. Noche de Entrenamiento

_Bueno, aquí ahí cuento corto, unos meses después de que Ned convirtió a Bella en vampiro, ella lentamente esta adentrándose en el mundo de vampiros de Ned._

_Yo no soy nadie para cuestionar a Meyer, pero yo si hago la investigación antes de escribir una palabra..._

**NOCHE DE ENTRENAMIENTO **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La lluvia caía a borbotones en sima de los edificios de Brooklyn, al oeste de Manhattan y al sur de Queens, en sima de los edificios, mirando hacia abajo estaba Bella Swan, ahora vampira, mirando como las personas corrían para protegerse de la lluvia, su pálido y frío rostro resaltaba entre la oscuridad y la lluvia.

En sima de ella las nubes eran tan negras que oscurecían por completo el cielo, mismo así para Bella, era algo casi hipnótico como el sonido de la lluvia como impactaba contra las cosas, ella estaba mojada de la cabeza a los pies, mismo así ella no tenía frío.

Ella estaba aquí, por que era una noche de entrenamiento, en los siguientes meses, Ned la había llevado a la sede de la Autoridad para entrenarla, le enseño movimientos básicos de artes marciales y entrenamiento de armas, para ella fue fácil aprender todo, ya que luchar era algo básico de los vampiros.

Aunque ella era un bebé caimán en el estanque de los grandes caimanes, ella era una recién nacida y los vampiros recién nacidos y jóvenes eran muy vulnerables y débiles, cualquier otro vampiro podría matarla con facilidad.

Por eso Ned le enseño que el arma mas importante de cualquier vampiro recién nacido era su inteligencia, si tú eres más inteligente que tu enemigo y haces una mejor estrategia tú tienes posibilidad de salir vivo.

En las calles los vehículos mantenían el transito tan ajetreado como siempre, Bella podía entender por que le decían a la ciudad de Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca dormía, ya que esta nunca se detenía.

En estos meses, ella había tenido un duro cronograma, de entrenamiento y estudio, además de poder pasar tiempo con Ned, ella amaba la conexión que ellos ahora tenían, ya que ella no era una simple observadora, sino que estaba en lo profundo de su mundo.

Bella había dejado atrás su vida humana, aunque no del todo, ella no extrañaba el sol, aunque si extrañaba las comidas que ella comía antes como humana, aunque la sangre siempre la excitaba.

Aunque ella no había hecho la parte mas difícil del todo el proceso, ella no había ido a Fork a ver a su padre y a sus amigos, sabía que ella tenía que dejarlos atrás, mismo así dejar su vida pasada era el paso mas difícil para un vampiro.

Además estaba Jacob, su mejor amigo, ella no lo había llamado para decirle en que se había transformado, ella realmente no quería hacer esa llamada.

Ya que sabía que Jacob iba a estar furioso con ella, ya que el odiaba a los vampiros profundamente.

De pronto una voz detrás de ella dijo:

"¿Estas lista?"

Bella miro detrás de ella y emergiendo por el manto de la lluvia apareció Ned, al igual que ella el usaba una chaqueta negra, con pantalones negros, su mirada era fría, con la mente en el objetivo.

"Si" dijo Bella con una sonrisa fría.

Esta era su primera misión junto con Ned, el estaba allí como guía, aunque Bella sabía lo básico de luchar y como usar armas (ella tenía dos en las fundas debajo de su chaqueta), llevar ese conocimiento al mundo real era mucho mas complicado.

Bella miro al bar que estaba en frente de su edificio, era un bar de vampiros, mismo así allí no solo iban vampiros, sino que humanos, hombres lobos y otras criaturas que pertenecían a la oscuridad de la noche.

"¿Realmente crees que nuestro objetivo va a estar allí?"

Ned sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No lo se, pero el tiene información importante, la Autoridad quiere saber que esta haciendo El Club del Infierno."

Bella asintió, la Autoridad había recibido algunas denuncias de que algo ilegal se estaba haciendo en el Club del Infierno, como secuestrar vampiros para sacarles su sangre para venderla en el mercado negro, la sangre de los vampiros tenían propiedades que causaban adicción y alucinaciones, por ello Ned nunca la había dejado beber mucho cuando ella era humana.

Bella sonrió, ella ahora un vampiro y ella llamaba humanos a los demás, era algo extraño, pero ella estaba feliz por ello.

"¿Y nuestro objetivo esta en ese bar?"

Ned asintió diciendo:

"Así es, espero que no sea una trampa."

Bella asintió, tocando inconcientemente donde estaban sus Berettas 9mm, además de esas denuncias la Autoridad había recibido la denuncia que un grupo llamado Sanguínea se había infiltrado en el club, ellos creían en la superioridad de los vampiros.

Así que Ned y Bella iban a hablar con el infiltrado dentro del bar, ya que el tenía información para ellos.

"¿Qué pasa si es una trampa?"

Ned se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios diciendo:

"Nosotros salimos de ella" miro a la Beretta escondida debajo de su chaqueta y le pregunto "¿Tu armas tienen las balas explosivas?"

Bella sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Si."

Antes Bella realmente se asustaba por el hecho de tener que usar un arma, misma que su padre fuera policía, ella era muy torpe para usarla, pero luego de que ella se transformo en vampiro, usar un arma se transformo como en una segunda naturaleza, como usar armas ya fuera parte de los instintos de un vampiro.

Ned no usaba armas, aunque el no las necesitaba, ya que tenía mil quinientos años de edad y a esas edad uno ya era demasiado poderoso para usar armas, aunque eso no significaba que el fuera todo poderoso, ya que había vampiros en el mundo que era mucho mas poderoso que el.

Ned miro a Bella subiendo al borde del edificio, ella hizo lo mismo:

"Vamos a hacer esto."

Ella sonrió y asintió, entonces los dos saltaron al callejón que estaba entre los edificios, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad, entre las gotas de lluvia y la tormenta por en sima de ellos.

Bella sintió de nuevo la sensación de cada vez que ella saltaba grandes alturas, como si la gravedad realmente no la gobernara y ella se deslizara por el aire, aunque ella no caía suavemente, caía con la suficiente lentitud para tener un buen aterrizaje.

Los dos aterrizaron en el húmedo suelo, impactando en el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para flexionar sus piernas.

Ellos se irguieron de nuevo, Ned la miro con una sonrisa diciendo:

"Muy bien, estas mejorando tu aterrizaje, sigue practicando y va a ser casi natural."

Bella asintió, aunque pronto asumió una mirada fría, ellos no estaban aquí para jugar, sino en una misión importante, por ellos era no era hora de jugar, si ella quería ganarse su salarió que la Autoridad ahora le pagaba, ella tenía que hacer bien su trabajo.

Ellos caminaron hacia el, entonces se dirigieron directamente hacia la puerta, allí había dos grandes matones del tamaño de gorilas, los dos usaban camisetas y pantalones blancos, aunque hacía una noche muy fría, Bella podía notar que los dos eran vampiros, uno de los matones tenía pelo rubio y ojos azules, el otro piel oscura, con ojos castaños y cabeza calva.

Uno de ellos le pregunto:

"¿Entrada?"

Ned le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"Yo soy Eddard Stark y yo soy un Teniente de la Autoridad, nosotros estamos aquí por un asunto oficial" miro a Bella "ella es Bella Swan."

Ned fue a pasar, pero el matón de pelo rubio lo detuvo, al igual que Bella, Ned le dio una mirada fría, Bella reconocía esa mirada, era cuando Ned no quería que lo tomaran del pelo, el matón dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo lentamente:

"Entrada por favor, si ella ustedes no van a pasar."

Ned miro a Bella, que le dio una mirada nerviosa y entonces miro a los dos matones, específicamente al rubio, entonces le dijo con una sonrisa:

"¿A si?"

El matón rubio le dijo con una expresión tosca:

"Si, si quieren entrar aquí sin permiso tendrán que pasar por en sima de mí."

Ned le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Eso puede hacerse."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De pronto el matón rubio salió volando, siendo lanzando violentamente hacia atrás, atravesando la pequeña área de recepción en donde había una mujer que tomaba la chaqueta de los visitantes.

El matón choco contra la siguiente puerta violenta, abriéndola de en par en par, para luego caer en el suelo y rodar unos metros, su cuello ya estaba quebrado, así que cuando el choco contra suelo, el ya estaba muerto.

Sus ojos azules tenían una mirada perdida, esta miraba hacia los hombres y mujeres dentro del bar, que miraron sorprendidos al cadáver del matón vampiro.

Ned y Bella entraron dentro del bar, Bella aún tenía una de sus Berettas apuntada a la cara del segundo matón, que se atrevió a moverse luego de que Ned lanzo a su compañero y Bella no iba a dudar en disparar si ese matón se acercaba un centímetro a ellos.

Bella miro a Ned y entonces le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa:

"¿Era necesario matar al matón?"

Ned miro a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"Así es el mundo de los vampiros Bella, algunos de ellos no van a doblar el brazo por ti, así que tu tendrás que forzarles a hacerlo, no es algo lindo o ético, pero algunas veces es necesario."

Bella asintió, aunque realmente a ella le importaba un comino la muerte del matón vampiro, el había sido un estorbo y el había estado en su camino, si ella no hubiera sido una recién nacida, ella lo hubiera hecho ella misma.

Ellos entraron dentro del bar, luego del alboroto causado por la caída del matón, todo el mundo siguió en sus asuntos, bebiendo sus copas de sangre, escuchando la música, hablando entre si o mirando a la adolescente japonesa en traje de estudiante bailar en la barra.

Ella era la que provenía la música, aunque ella estaba cantando en japonés y Bella no entendía ni una palabra, su traje de estudiante consistía en una camisa blanca, corbata roja, y una falda muy corta azul, medias largas blancas y zapatos negros, ella parecía recién entrada en su adolescencia y ella era una humana, no podía tener mas de doce años.

Los dos caminaron hacia la barra en donde el cantinero servía todo tipo de bebida, Bella noto que por detrás del sonido de la música y de las voces de las personas se podía percibir el tenue sonido de la lluvia.

Los dos se sentaron en la barra, entonces Bella le pregunto a Ned:

"¿Y ahora que?"

Ned la miro y entonces le dijo:

"Ahora esperamos, si tenemos suerte, nuestro amigo va a aparecer."

Bella asintió, Ned entonces le hizo una pregunta personal:

"¿Haz llamado a Jacob?"

Bella bajo la mirada, entonces ella le dijo:

"No, yo no se que le decirle, Jacob odia a los vampiros con pasión, deberías verlo cuando yo salía con Edward, pero ahora yo me convertí en lo que mas odia."

Ned asintió diciendo:

"Mira, las relaciones entre vampiros y hombres lobos son las ideas, ahí mucha mala sangre entre nosotros, mismo entre los cambiadores de forma, como tu amigo, mismo así es bueno mantener buenas relaciones contras especies, ya que mismo que ahora los humanos saben sobre nosotros, debemos tener buenas relaciones publicas con ellos."

Bella asintió y entonces le dijo:

"¿Eso quiere decir que yo debo mantener mi amistad con Jacob?"

Ned asintió diciendo:

"Yo que quiero decir que realmente importa nuestra relación general con los Hombres Lobos, Jacob sigue siendo tu mejor amigo y mismo que ahora tu eres una vampira no debería impedirte de seguir siendo su amiga."

Bella asintió, Jacob era su mejor amigo, claro ella aún seguía contacto con sus otros cuatro amigos que ella conoció en la secundaria de Fork, mismo así ellos eran humanos ahora y ella tenía miedo de matarlos, aunque ella sabía que podría matarlos con facilidad.

Pero Jacob era un hombre lobo, un ser sobrenatural como ella, mismo así el odiaba a los vampiros con pasión y ella no sabía como el iba a reaccionar cuando descubriera en lo que ella se había transformado.

De pronto un hombre de traje, camisa blanca y corbata entro del bar, miro unos minutos a izquierda y derecha, entonces camino hacia ellos, esquivando el cadáver del matón en el suelo.

El tenía una expresión serena, pero Bella podía ver el medio en los ojos del hombre, un humano, el camino hacia ellos y se sentó al lado de Bella, sin mirarlos el pregunto:

"¿Ustedes son Ned y Bella? ¿De la Autoridad?"

Ned miro al hombre con frialdad y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Quién es quien pregunta?"

El hombre los miro con sus ojos azules y entonces le dijo:

"Yo soy Ernst Hanfstaengl, yo estoy aquí para hablar con ustedes."

Ned miro a Ernst con escepticismo y entonces le pregunto:

"Tú eres el topo del Club del Infierno."

Ernst le dio una mirada igualmente fría y entonces le dijo:

"Se puede decir de esa manera."

"¿Pero usted es un humano?" pregunto Bella con incredulidad.

Ernst le dio una sonrisa, pensando que ella era ingenua y entonces le dijo:

"Así es, el Club al igual que la Autoridad también recluta humanos, para hacer las tareas administrativas y para relacionarse con las autoridades humanas, además de ser sus juguetes" dijo con cierto disgusto "pero nosotros hacemos esto por que tenemos la inmortalidad como recompensa."

"¿Y mucho de ustedes las consigue?" pregunto Bella.

Ernst le dio una sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Solo aquellos que son lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir."

Bella no precisaba ser un genio para saber lo que eso significaba, Ned ya le había dicho antes de que los vampiros trataban a los humanos en generales como juguetes sexuales, muchos venían voluntariamente, ellos se llamaban los Donadores que dejaban que se les bebiera la sangre voluntariamente, entre otras cosas, esperando la inmortalidad como recompensa.

Ned le pregunto:

"¿Y entonces por que usted esta haciendo esto?"

Ernst le dijo:

"Por que yo realmente creó en las ideología del Club del Infierno, pero las cosas ya no son como eran antes desde que Sebastian asumió el liderazgo del Club, esta dejando que muchos Sanguíneos se infiltren en el Club, ellos están buscando a algo o alguien..."

"¿Algo o alguien?" Pregunto Bella, eso si que era de mucha ayuda.

Ernst le dijo:

"Si, algo que ver La Magra, ahora ellos están muy excitados" miro a Ned a los ojos "desde que usted descubrió a los vampiros que brillan a la luz del sol."

Bella se dio cuenta de quien estaban hablando, de la especie de la Familia Cullen, de su ex novio Edward, Bella le pregunto:

"¿Qué quieren con ellos?"

Ernst le dijo:

"No lo se, pero ellos están muy interesados en esos vampiros, por su capacidad de caminar a la luz del sol."

Ned le dijo:

"Muchos vampiros desean a los Híbridos ya que su sangre permite que nosotros caminemos a la luz del sol."

Ernst le contesto a Ned:

"No se si es por ello que ellos están tan excitados por ha habido mucha actividad, desde que usted los ha descubierto."

Ned asintió aunque realmente no por que los miembros del Club estaban tan interesados en los Híbridos y que ello tenía que ver con La Magra, el dios de la sangre.

Bella le pregunto:

"¿Sebastian esta involucrado con los Sanguíneos?"

"No lo se, pero ellos están asumiendo mas y mas poder sobre el Club, ellos tienen sus propias agendas y no se lo que están planeando."

Ned se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo honesto con ellos, el estaba ocultando algo, posiblemente ya que deseaba algo de ellos, protección o inmortalidad.

De pronto un disparo resonó en el bar y entonces Ernst miro a su pecho, miro con sorpresa a Ned y a Bella, entonces ellos vieron como poco a poco la sangre comenzaba a emanar por debajo de su camisa blanca, manchándola de un tono rojo.

Ernst trato de hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, en vez de ello, el colapso en el suelo, Ned lo agarro antes de que impactara en el suelo, el y Bella siguieron el sonido del disparo, entonces ellos miraron a la entrada, allí vio a un vampiro de pelo castaño y ojos azules, parecía ser un hombre de unos treinta años, pero tal vez era mucho mas viejo que eso.

Tenía barba y bigote también de color marrón, el sostenía un revolver en su mano aún humeante luego de dispararle a Ernst, junto a el había como unos diez hombres, mitad de ellos eran vampiros.

Ernst miro a Ned y entonces le agarro con fuerza su chaqueta diciendo con lo que le quedaba de fuerza:

"El esta viniendo... el esta viniendo... el esta viniendo..."

Ned y Bella miraron confusos a Ernst, entonces Ned pregunto:

"¿Quién esta viniendo?"

"La Magra... la Magra... la Magra esta viniendo..."

Entonces el murió en sus brazos aún con sus ojos abiertos, que se volvieron vidriosos, Ned miro fríamente al recién llegado, el disparo asusto a las personas y estas comenzaron a salir del bar.

Entonces el le pregunto:

"¿Quién eres tú?"

El hombre de pelo castaño dio una gran sonrisa y entonces el dijo:

"Yo... soy Quinn."

"¿Para quién trabajas?"

Quinn miro a Ned como si este fuera estúpido y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso crees que te lo voy a decir? No lo creó" miro a sus hombres y entonces le ordeno "mátenlos."

Los hombres de Quinn levantaron sus ametralladores, Bella miro a Ned y entonces ella murmuro:

"¡Mierda!"

Cuando los hombres comenzaron a disparar, el caos se impuso en el bar, ahora las personas se dieron cuenta de que las iban en serio y por ello, todos corrían hacia la salida del bar.

Al mismo tiempo, Bella y Ned corrían en direcciones distintas, con las balas rozándoles las cabezas, Bella se escondió detrás de una pared y escondió la cabeza al ver impacto de dos balas que casi le dieron en la cabeza, eran balas explosivas, especialmente para vampiros.

Ella miro a Ned que estaba en el lado opuesto, entonces ella saco sus Berettas, miro a Ned que asintió ella le devolvió la señal, esta era su prueba de fuego, ella podría salir viva o muerta de allí.

Los hombres de Quinn y el mismo Quinn caminaron hacia la barra del bar, este miro a sus hombres y entonces le ordeno:

"Encuéntrenlos y mátenlos" miro al cadáver de Ernst en el suelo "la rata ya no va a poder hablar mas."

Entonces los hombres de Quinn dividieron sus fuerzas, cinco fueron hacia Ned y los otros cinco hacia Bella, esta tomo aire, ahora todo lo que había entrando iba a valer la pena o iba a costarle la vida.

Este era el momento de la verdad.

Entonces Ned y Bella pasaron de la defensiva a la ofensiva, Bella apunto sus armas y comenzó a dispararle a los hombre de Quinn, mientras que Ned se movían rápidamente y aparecía en frente de uno, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro y lanzándolo contra la pared.

Bella consiguió a darle a dos, las balas impactaron y explotaron dentro de ellos causando un baño de sangre que mancho las paredes, pero los otros tres consiguieron esquivar los disparos y devolvieron el fuego con sus ametralladoras, haciendo que Bella rodara en el suelo y se escondiera detrás de la barra.

Los disparos impactaron contra los vasos y botellas en sima de su cabeza destrozando todos en pedazos, Bella cerro los ojos, ellas tenía miedo, mismo así la adrenalina estaba fluyendo por sus venas y su instinto de pelear se estaba volviendo mas fuerte, esta era la primera vez que ella estaba en un combate real.

Mientras tanto Ned le dio un puñetazo a otro en el pecho lanzándolo contra los estantes de bebidas detrás de la barra, el vampiro cayo con violencia al lado de Bella, esta le apunto su arma y le dio en la cabeza, haciendo que esta explotara en mil pedazos.

Ned le dio una patada a uno y luego a otro, lanzándolo en direcciones opuestas, para Ned la pelea era fácil, ya que eran humanos y vampiros jóvenes, ellos no eran una verdadera amenaza para el.

Bella ahora con el rostro manchado de sangre dio una pequeña mirada, aún quedaban tres y ellos estaban escondidos detrás de mesas que ellos habían derribados, sabía que Ned estaba ocupado y no podía ayudarla en este momento, así que ella tendría que hacer todo el trabajo duro ella sola.

Ella tomo aire de nuevo, trago su miedo y puso los dedos en los gatillos de su arma.

Ella se levanto de un salto y entonces avanzo hacia la puerta de la cocina disparando, los hombres de Quinn no tardaron en disparar, mismo así ella le consiguió a dar a otros antes de esconderse en el marco de la puerta, las balas de sus enemigos destrozaron la pared y el marco de la puerta, ahora solo quedaba uno.

Uno de los hombres de Quinn se lanzo al ataque hacia Ned, saltando hacia el, pero este salto y le dio una patada en el pecho quebrando sus costillas y aplastando su corazón, lanzándolo violentamente hacia la pared, este impacto con fuerza agrietando levemente la pared para luego caer al suelo muerto.

Ned miro a Quinn que ya se había dado cuenta de que las cosas no había salido como el las había planeado, entonces este fue a correr hacia la puerta, pero Ned apareció en frente de el.

Bella respiro hondo, ya había matado a cuatro, ahora solo quedaba uno, solo uno, ella podría hacerlo, ella se trago el nerviosismo que ella sentía.

Ella era un vampiro, ella era inmortal, ella podía hacer esto.

Ella se levanto de nuevo y entonces corrió hacia donde se encontraba el hombre de Quinn detrás de la mesa, el se levanto también y los dos comenzaron a disparar.

Bella estaba tan enfocada que todo pareció volverse mas lento, ella podía darse cuenta de las balas que le rozaban la cabeza, impactando todo a su alrededor.

Todo era un caos, pero al mismo tiempo, todo tenía un cierto sentido del orden, lentamente.

El hombre de Quinn se sorprendió al ver Bella en frente de el, ella se movió tan rápido que el ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, en menos de un parpadeo, ella soltó sus armas ya que quedaron sin balas, subió en el borde de la mesa caída y entonces ella le dio una fuerte pasada en el cuello del hombre.

Quebrando su cuello con fuerte golpe, el hombre giro de costado sobre si mismo y cayó al suelo, muerto, Bella cayo al otro lado, con gracia, entonces ella miro fríamente al cadáver del hombre, que era un humano, ella no se había dado cuenta pero ya había matado a tres humanos y tres vampiros.

Mismo así ella no sentía ni culpa, ni remordimiento, era mejor que ellos murieran a que ellos la mataran a ella, además ella era una vampira, una depredadora y esos humanos eran nada más que sus presas.

Ned miro a Bella, que tenía la cara cubierta de sangre y sus ropas estaban sucias por el alcohol de las bebidas y los fragmentos que le había caído en sima, ella había hecho un buen trabajo, nada mal para su primera batalla.

Este sonrió y entonces el dijo:

"Muy buen trabajo Bella, nada mal para tu primera batalla."

Bella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y entonces le dijo:

"Muchas gracias, estos tipos me dieron mucho trabajo."

Ned le dijo:

"No te preocupes, es por que tu eres muy joven aún, cuando tu seas mas viejas luchar contra esta clase de lacayos va a ser un juego de niños."

Bella asintió, aunque a pesar de toda la actividad física, ella no se sentía cansada, si ella hubiera sido humana, podría haber dicho lo contrarió, mismo así toda esa actividad le dio mucha sed, ella miro hacia el suelo, había uno de los humanos que aún estaba medio vivo.

Bella lo miro con frialdad, este lo miro asustado, entonces Bella lo levanto de un salto del suelo, entonces le dijo con una sonrisa fría:

"Disculpa, pero luchar contra ustedes me ha dado mucha sed."

Y ni dando tiempo al hombre a gritar, ella extendió sus colmillos y le clavo sus dientes violentamente en su cuello haciendo que la sangre brotara a borbotones, sus ojos castaños cambiaron a azul eléctrico mientras ella se alimentaba, el hombre trato de luchar, pero no pudo hacer nada.

Ned miro a Quinn y entonces le dijo:

"Disculpe los hábitos alimenticios de Bella, ella es una vampiro joven" dijo con un tono irónico.

Quinn gruño de furia y entonces Ned le pregunto fríamente de nuevo:

"Ahora, para quien trabajas."

Quinn le dijo:

"¿Acaso crees que te lo diré?"

Ned le dijo entonces:

"Cómo tú quieras."

Entonces Ned lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto del piso, como si este fuera un muñeco de trapo, los ojos de Ned comenzaron a brillar eléctrico:

"¡Dime para quien trabajas!"

Quinn dio una gran sonrisa y entonces el dijo dando una tosca carcajada:

"¡Puedes torturarme, hasta matarme, pero no te diré nada! ¡Nada!" riendo mas profundamente.

Ned dio un gruñido y entonces le dijo:

"Dile a tu jefe, que la Autoridad y yo vamos a detener lo que estén planeando, de una manera o de otra."

Quinn siguió riendo y entonces el dijo:

"No lo creó, anciano, la Magra esta llegando y cuando el regrese, tal vez no muestre misericordia."

El le dio una expresión de asco y entonces lo lanzo, este atravesó la puerta abierta y aterrizo en frente de la entrada del bar, cayendo de manera torpe al suelo, de manera igualmente torpe comenzó a levantarse del suelo.

Bella termino de beber la sangre del hombre, su cadáver ya era pálido y flácido, entonces lo dejo caer al suelo como si fuera una bolsa de papas, esta vio lo que había hecho Ned, entonces le pregunto caminando hacia el:

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Dejándolo ir."

Bella miro como torpemente Quinn se levantaba del suelo y salía por la puerta hacia la lluvia, Bella le pregunto:

"¿Acaso el no podría tener información importante para la Autoridad?"

Ned le dijo:

"No lo creó, el es solo un lacayo" miro al cadáver de Ernst "nuestra verdadera fuente de información esta muerta."

Bella asintió y entonces ella le dijo:

"¿Entonces nosotros fallamos en nuestra misión?"

Ned miro a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"No del todo, parece que algunos integrantes del Club del Infierno están planeando algo grande."

"¿Qué tan grande?"

"Lo suficientemente grande para amenazar la vida de todos los humanos y vampiros de esta tierra, tanto como nosotros, como los híbridos."

Entonces ella le pregunto de manera curiosa:

"¿Qué crees que ellos quieren?"

"No lo se" dijo Ned "pero sea lo que sea, esta relacionado con los híbridos."

Ella asintió y entonces miro a la escena a su alrededor, parecía una zona de guerra, entonces le pregunto a Ned:

"¿Y que vamos a hacer con todo este desastre?"

Ned saco su celular y entonces le dijo:

"Yo voy a llamar a la sede de la Autoridad para que traigan algunos limpiadores que arreglen este desastre."

Ella asintió, entonces Ned le dijo con una sonrisa:

"Tú lo has hecho muy bien para tu primera misión."

El puso su mano alrededor de sus hombros y entones le dio un beso en su frente manchada de sangre, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces le dio un corto beso en los labios:

"Gracias."

Ellos esperaron que los Limpiadores llegaran al bar, ellos tendrían que dar sus reportes a la Autoridad, Ned sospechaba que sea lo que estuvieran planeando no iba a hacer bueno, se preguntaba cuantos miembros del Club del Infierno estaban involucrados.

Sea lo que fuera involucraba a los híbridos, la especie que el había descubierto en Fork, la pregunta era que tenía que ver ellos con La Magra.

El había dejado a Quinn ir, ahora el le daría su mensaje a su jefe, Ned esperaba que esto no se convirtiera en una guerra de dos frentes, tanto con el problema con el Club del Infierno, como los Volturi.

La Autoridad tenía mucho poder, pero no era todopoderosa.

Pero sea lo que fuera, ellos iban a lidiar con ellos y detenerlos, no importaba cual fuera el costo.

**FIN **

_Otra cosa que me sorprendió de la última película de Crepúsculo es el hecho de que según Meyer, si tú te conviertes en vampiro tienes garantías de tener todo el poder del mundo y superpoderes._

_En todas las películas, series y libros que yo he leído sobre vampiros, ahí dos cosas..._

_Uno, que ellos son regidos por un sistema de antigüedad, cuanto mas viejo es el vampiro mas poderoso es el._

_Segundo, convertirte en vampiro no te convierte en omnipotente, con poderes o no, uno tiene que luchar y sobrevivir lo suficiente para ser poderoso y derrotar a tus enemigos._

_Y además esta el hecho de que los vampiros monstruos de una manera o de otra, con humanidad o no, ellos siguen siendo monstruos que matan seres humanos para sobrevivir, así que no se asombres cuando lean que Bella mato a un hombre a sangre fría solo para beber su sangre._

_Esa es la naturaleza de los vampiros._

_Bueno, solo voy a escribir otro cuento más para esta sección, mismo así tal vez escriba algunos más._

_Cualquier sugestión, opinión o pregunta en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	3. El Reporte Final

_Bueno, aquí ahí cuento corto, unos meses después de que Ned convirtió a Bella en vampiro, ella lentamente esta adentrándose en el mundo de vampiros de Ned._

_Yo no soy nadie para cuestionar a Meyer, pero yo si hago la investigación antes de escribir una palabra..._

**NOCHE DE ENTRENAMIENTO **

Escrito Por

C. S. Tolkien

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La lluvia caía a borbotones en sima de los edificios de Brooklyn, al oeste de Manhattan y al sur de Queens, en sima de los edificios, mirando hacia abajo estaba Bella Swan, ahora vampira, mirando como las personas corrían para protegerse de la lluvia, su pálido y frío rostro resaltaba entre la oscuridad y la lluvia.

En sima de ella las nubes eran tan negras que oscurecían por completo el cielo, mismo así para Bella, era algo casi hipnótico como el sonido de la lluvia como impactaba contra las cosas, ella estaba mojada de la cabeza a los pies, mismo así ella no tenía frío.

Ella estaba aquí, por que era una noche de entrenamiento, en los siguientes meses, Ned la había llevado a la sede de la Autoridad para entrenarla, le enseño movimientos básicos de artes marciales y entrenamiento de armas, para ella fue fácil aprender todo, ya que luchar era algo básico de los vampiros.

Aunque ella era un bebé caimán en el estanque de los grandes caimanes, ella era una recién nacida y los vampiros recién nacidos y jóvenes eran muy vulnerables y débiles, cualquier otro vampiro podría matarla con facilidad.

Por eso Ned le enseño que el arma mas importante de cualquier vampiro recién nacido era su inteligencia, si tú eres más inteligente que tu enemigo y haces una mejor estrategia tú tienes posibilidad de salir vivo.

En las calles los vehículos mantenían el transito tan ajetreado como siempre, Bella podía entender por que le decían a la ciudad de Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca dormía, ya que esta nunca se detenía.

En estos meses, ella había tenido un duro cronograma, de entrenamiento y estudio, además de poder pasar tiempo con Ned, ella amaba la conexión que ellos ahora tenían, ya que ella no era una simple observadora, sino que estaba en lo profundo de su mundo.

Bella había dejado atrás su vida humana, aunque no del todo, ella no extrañaba el sol, aunque si extrañaba las comidas que ella comía antes como humana, aunque la sangre siempre la excitaba.

Aunque ella no había hecho la parte mas difícil del todo el proceso, ella no había ido a Fork a ver a su padre y a sus amigos, sabía que ella tenía que dejarlos atrás, mismo así dejar su vida pasada era el paso mas difícil para un vampiro.

Además estaba Jacob, su mejor amigo, ella no lo había llamado para decirle en que se había transformado, ella realmente no quería hacer esa llamada.

Ya que sabía que Jacob iba a estar furioso con ella, ya que el odiaba a los vampiros profundamente.

De pronto una voz detrás de ella dijo:

"¿Estas lista?"

Bella miro detrás de ella y emergiendo por el manto de la lluvia apareció Ned, al igual que ella el usaba una chaqueta negra, con pantalones negros, su mirada era fría, con la mente en el objetivo.

"Si" dijo Bella con una sonrisa fría.

Esta era su primera misión junto con Ned, el estaba allí como guía, aunque Bella sabía lo básico de luchar y como usar armas (ella tenía dos en las fundas debajo de su chaqueta), llevar ese conocimiento al mundo real era mucho mas complicado.

Bella miro al bar que estaba en frente de su edificio, era un bar de vampiros, mismo así allí no solo iban vampiros, sino que humanos, hombres lobos y otras criaturas que pertenecían a la oscuridad de la noche.

"¿Realmente crees que nuestro objetivo va a estar allí?"

Ned sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"No lo se, pero el tiene información importante, la Autoridad quiere saber que esta haciendo El Club del Infierno."

Bella asintió, la Autoridad había recibido algunas denuncias de que algo ilegal se estaba haciendo en el Club del Infierno, como secuestrar vampiros para sacarles su sangre para venderla en el mercado negro, la sangre de los vampiros tenían propiedades que causaban adicción y alucinaciones, por ello Ned nunca la había dejado beber mucho cuando ella era humana.

Bella sonrió, ella ahora un vampiro y ella llamaba humanos a los demás, era algo extraño, pero ella estaba feliz por ello.

"¿Y nuestro objetivo esta en ese bar?"

Ned asintió diciendo:

"Así es, espero que no sea una trampa."

Bella asintió, tocando inconcientemente donde estaban sus Berettas 9mm, además de esas denuncias la Autoridad había recibido la denuncia que un grupo llamado Sanguínea se había infiltrado en el club, ellos creían en la superioridad de los vampiros.

Así que Ned y Bella iban a hablar con el infiltrado dentro del bar, ya que el tenía información para ellos.

"¿Qué pasa si es una trampa?"

Ned se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios diciendo:

"Nosotros salimos de ella" miro a la Beretta escondida debajo de su chaqueta y le pregunto "¿Tu armas tienen las balas explosivas?"

Bella sonrió y entonces le dijo:

"Si."

Antes Bella realmente se asustaba por el hecho de tener que usar un arma, misma que su padre fuera policía, ella era muy torpe para usarla, pero luego de que ella se transformo en vampiro, usar un arma se transformo como en una segunda naturaleza, como usar armas ya fuera parte de los instintos de un vampiro.

Ned no usaba armas, aunque el no las necesitaba, ya que tenía mil quinientos años de edad y a esas edad uno ya era demasiado poderoso para usar armas, aunque eso no significaba que el fuera todo poderoso, ya que había vampiros en el mundo que era mucho mas poderoso que el.

Ned miro a Bella subiendo al borde del edificio, ella hizo lo mismo:

"Vamos a hacer esto."

Ella sonrió y asintió, entonces los dos saltaron al callejón que estaba entre los edificios, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad, entre las gotas de lluvia y la tormenta por en sima de ellos.

Bella sintió de nuevo la sensación de cada vez que ella saltaba grandes alturas, como si la gravedad realmente no la gobernara y ella se deslizara por el aire, aunque ella no caía suavemente, caía con la suficiente lentitud para tener un buen aterrizaje.

Los dos aterrizaron en el húmedo suelo, impactando en el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para flexionar sus piernas.

Ellos se irguieron de nuevo, Ned la miro con una sonrisa diciendo:

"Muy bien, estas mejorando tu aterrizaje, sigue practicando y va a ser casi natural."

Bella asintió, aunque pronto asumió una mirada fría, ellos no estaban aquí para jugar, sino en una misión importante, por ellos era no era hora de jugar, si ella quería ganarse su salarió que la Autoridad ahora le pagaba, ella tenía que hacer bien su trabajo.

Ellos caminaron hacia el, entonces se dirigieron directamente hacia la puerta, allí había dos grandes matones del tamaño de gorilas, los dos usaban camisetas y pantalones blancos, aunque hacía una noche muy fría, Bella podía notar que los dos eran vampiros, uno de los matones tenía pelo rubio y ojos azules, el otro piel oscura, con ojos castaños y cabeza calva.

Uno de ellos le pregunto:

"¿Entrada?"

Ned le dio una mirada fría y entonces le dijo:

"Yo soy Eddard Stark y yo soy un Teniente de la Autoridad, nosotros estamos aquí por un asunto oficial" miro a Bella "ella es Bella Swan."

Ned fue a pasar, pero el matón de pelo rubio lo detuvo, al igual que Bella, Ned le dio una mirada fría, Bella reconocía esa mirada, era cuando Ned no quería que lo tomaran del pelo, el matón dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo lentamente:

"Entrada por favor, si ella ustedes no van a pasar."

Ned miro a Bella, que le dio una mirada nerviosa y entonces miro a los dos matones, específicamente al rubio, entonces le dijo con una sonrisa:

"¿A si?"

El matón rubio le dijo con una expresión tosca:

"Si, si quieren entrar aquí sin permiso tendrán que pasar por en sima de mí."

Ned le dio una sonrisa fría y entonces le dijo:

"Eso puede hacerse."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De pronto el matón rubio salió volando, siendo lanzando violentamente hacia atrás, atravesando la pequeña área de recepción en donde había una mujer que tomaba la chaqueta de los visitantes.

El matón choco contra la siguiente puerta violenta, abriéndola de en par en par, para luego caer en el suelo y rodar unos metros, su cuello ya estaba quebrado, así que cuando el choco contra suelo, el ya estaba muerto.

Sus ojos azules tenían una mirada perdida, esta miraba hacia los hombres y mujeres dentro del bar, que miraron sorprendidos al cadáver del matón vampiro.

Ned y Bella entraron dentro del bar, Bella aún tenía una de sus Berettas apuntada a la cara del segundo matón, que se atrevió a moverse luego de que Ned lanzo a su compañero y Bella no iba a dudar en disparar si ese matón se acercaba un centímetro a ellos.

Bella miro a Ned y entonces le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa:

"¿Era necesario matar al matón?"

Ned miro a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"Así es el mundo de los vampiros Bella, algunos de ellos no van a doblar el brazo por ti, así que tu tendrás que forzarles a hacerlo, no es algo lindo o ético, pero algunas veces es necesario."

Bella asintió, aunque realmente a ella le importaba un comino la muerte del matón vampiro, el había sido un estorbo y el había estado en su camino, si ella no hubiera sido una recién nacida, ella lo hubiera hecho ella misma.

Ellos entraron dentro del bar, luego del alboroto causado por la caída del matón, todo el mundo siguió en sus asuntos, bebiendo sus copas de sangre, escuchando la música, hablando entre si o mirando a la adolescente japonesa en traje de estudiante bailar en la barra.

Ella era la que provenía la música, aunque ella estaba cantando en japonés y Bella no entendía ni una palabra, su traje de estudiante consistía en una camisa blanca, corbata roja, y una falda muy corta azul, medias largas blancas y zapatos negros, ella parecía recién entrada en su adolescencia y ella era una humana, no podía tener mas de doce años.

Los dos caminaron hacia la barra en donde el cantinero servía todo tipo de bebida, Bella noto que por detrás del sonido de la música y de las voces de las personas se podía percibir el tenue sonido de la lluvia.

Los dos se sentaron en la barra, entonces Bella le pregunto a Ned:

"¿Y ahora que?"

Ned la miro y entonces le dijo:

"Ahora esperamos, si tenemos suerte, nuestro amigo va a aparecer."

Bella asintió, Ned entonces le hizo una pregunta personal:

"¿Haz llamado a Jacob?"

Bella bajo la mirada, entonces ella le dijo:

"No, yo no se que le decirle, Jacob odia a los vampiros con pasión, deberías verlo cuando yo salía con Edward, pero ahora yo me convertí en lo que mas odia."

Ned asintió diciendo:

"Mira, las relaciones entre vampiros y hombres lobos son las ideas, ahí mucha mala sangre entre nosotros, mismo entre los cambiadores de forma, como tu amigo, mismo así es bueno mantener buenas relaciones contras especies, ya que mismo que ahora los humanos saben sobre nosotros, debemos tener buenas relaciones publicas con ellos."

Bella asintió y entonces le dijo:

"¿Eso quiere decir que yo debo mantener mi amistad con Jacob?"

Ned asintió diciendo:

"Yo que quiero decir que realmente importa nuestra relación general con los Hombres Lobos, Jacob sigue siendo tu mejor amigo y mismo que ahora tu eres una vampira no debería impedirte de seguir siendo su amiga."

Bella asintió, Jacob era su mejor amigo, claro ella aún seguía contacto con sus otros cuatro amigos que ella conoció en la secundaria de Fork, mismo así ellos eran humanos ahora y ella tenía miedo de matarlos, aunque ella sabía que podría matarlos con facilidad.

Pero Jacob era un hombre lobo, un ser sobrenatural como ella, mismo así el odiaba a los vampiros con pasión y ella no sabía como el iba a reaccionar cuando descubriera en lo que ella se había transformado.

De pronto un hombre de traje, camisa blanca y corbata entro del bar, miro unos minutos a izquierda y derecha, entonces camino hacia ellos, esquivando el cadáver del matón en el suelo.

El tenía una expresión serena, pero Bella podía ver el medio en los ojos del hombre, un humano, el camino hacia ellos y se sentó al lado de Bella, sin mirarlos el pregunto:

"¿Ustedes son Ned y Bella? ¿De la Autoridad?"

Ned miro al hombre con frialdad y entonces le pregunto:

"¿Quién es quien pregunta?"

El hombre los miro con sus ojos azules y entonces le dijo:

"Yo soy Ernst Hanfstaengl, yo estoy aquí para hablar con ustedes."

Ned miro a Ernst con escepticismo y entonces le pregunto:

"Tú eres el topo del Club del Infierno."

Ernst le dio una mirada igualmente fría y entonces le dijo:

"Se puede decir de esa manera."

"¿Pero usted es un humano?" pregunto Bella con incredulidad.

Ernst le dio una sonrisa, pensando que ella era ingenua y entonces le dijo:

"Así es, el Club al igual que la Autoridad también recluta humanos, para hacer las tareas administrativas y para relacionarse con las autoridades humanas, además de ser sus juguetes" dijo con cierto disgusto "pero nosotros hacemos esto por que tenemos la inmortalidad como recompensa."

"¿Y mucho de ustedes las consigue?" pregunto Bella.

Ernst le dio una sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

"Solo aquellos que son lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir."

Bella no precisaba ser un genio para saber lo que eso significaba, Ned ya le había dicho antes de que los vampiros trataban a los humanos en generales como juguetes sexuales, muchos venían voluntariamente, ellos se llamaban los Donadores que dejaban que se les bebiera la sangre voluntariamente, entre otras cosas, esperando la inmortalidad como recompensa.

Ned le pregunto:

"¿Y entonces por que usted esta haciendo esto?"

Ernst le dijo:

"Por que yo realmente creó en las ideología del Club del Infierno, pero las cosas ya no son como eran antes desde que Sebastian asumió el liderazgo del Club, esta dejando que muchos Sanguíneos se infiltren en el Club, ellos están buscando a algo o alguien..."

"¿Algo o alguien?" Pregunto Bella, eso si que era de mucha ayuda.

Ernst le dijo:

"Si, algo que ver La Magra, ahora ellos están muy excitados" miro a Ned a los ojos "desde que usted descubrió a los vampiros que brillan a la luz del sol."

Bella se dio cuenta de quien estaban hablando, de la especie de la Familia Cullen, de su ex novio Edward, Bella le pregunto:

"¿Qué quieren con ellos?"

Ernst le dijo:

"No lo se, pero ellos están muy interesados en esos vampiros, por su capacidad de caminar a la luz del sol."

Ned le dijo:

"Muchos vampiros desean a los Híbridos ya que su sangre permite que nosotros caminemos a la luz del sol."

Ernst le contesto a Ned:

"No se si es por ello que ellos están tan excitados por ha habido mucha actividad, desde que usted los ha descubierto."

Ned asintió aunque realmente no por que los miembros del Club estaban tan interesados en los Híbridos y que ello tenía que ver con La Magra, el dios de la sangre.

Bella le pregunto:

"¿Sebastian esta involucrado con los Sanguíneos?"

"No lo se, pero ellos están asumiendo mas y mas poder sobre el Club, ellos tienen sus propias agendas y no se lo que están planeando."

Ned se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo honesto con ellos, el estaba ocultando algo, posiblemente ya que deseaba algo de ellos, protección o inmortalidad.

De pronto un disparo resonó en el bar y entonces Ernst miro a su pecho, miro con sorpresa a Ned y a Bella, entonces ellos vieron como poco a poco la sangre comenzaba a emanar por debajo de su camisa blanca, manchándola de un tono rojo.

Ernst trato de hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, en vez de ello, el colapso en el suelo, Ned lo agarro antes de que impactara en el suelo, el y Bella siguieron el sonido del disparo, entonces ellos miraron a la entrada, allí vio a un vampiro de pelo castaño y ojos azules, parecía ser un hombre de unos treinta años, pero tal vez era mucho mas viejo que eso.

Tenía barba y bigote también de color marrón, el sostenía un revolver en su mano aún humeante luego de dispararle a Ernst, junto a el había como unos diez hombres, mitad de ellos eran vampiros.

Ernst miro a Ned y entonces le agarro con fuerza su chaqueta diciendo con lo que le quedaba de fuerza:

"El esta viniendo... el esta viniendo... el esta viniendo..."

Ned y Bella miraron confusos a Ernst, entonces Ned pregunto:

"¿Quién esta viniendo?"

"La Magra... la Magra... la Magra esta viniendo..."

Entonces el murió en sus brazos aún con sus ojos abiertos, que se volvieron vidriosos, Ned miro fríamente al recién llegado, el disparo asusto a las personas y estas comenzaron a salir del bar.

Entonces el le pregunto:

"¿Quién eres tú?"

El hombre de pelo castaño dio una gran sonrisa y entonces el dijo:

"Yo... soy Quinn."

"¿Para quién trabajas?"

Quinn miro a Ned como si este fuera estúpido y entonces le dijo:

"¿Acaso crees que te lo voy a decir? No lo creó" miro a sus hombres y entonces le ordeno "mátenlos."

Los hombres de Quinn levantaron sus ametralladores, Bella miro a Ned y entonces ella murmuro:

"¡Mierda!"

Cuando los hombres comenzaron a disparar, el caos se impuso en el bar, ahora las personas se dieron cuenta de que las iban en serio y por ello, todos corrían hacia la salida del bar.

Al mismo tiempo, Bella y Ned corrían en direcciones distintas, con las balas rozándoles las cabezas, Bella se escondió detrás de una pared y escondió la cabeza al ver impacto de dos balas que casi le dieron en la cabeza, eran balas explosivas, especialmente para vampiros.

Ella miro a Ned que estaba en el lado opuesto, entonces ella saco sus Berettas, miro a Ned que asintió ella le devolvió la señal, esta era su prueba de fuego, ella podría salir viva o muerta de allí.

Los hombres de Quinn y el mismo Quinn caminaron hacia la barra del bar, este miro a sus hombres y entonces le ordeno:

"Encuéntrenlos y mátenlos" miro al cadáver de Ernst en el suelo "la rata ya no va a poder hablar mas."

Entonces los hombres de Quinn dividieron sus fuerzas, cinco fueron hacia Ned y los otros cinco hacia Bella, esta tomo aire, ahora todo lo que había entrando iba a valer la pena o iba a costarle la vida.

Este era el momento de la verdad.

Entonces Ned y Bella pasaron de la defensiva a la ofensiva, Bella apunto sus armas y comenzó a dispararle a los hombre de Quinn, mientras que Ned se movían rápidamente y aparecía en frente de uno, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro y lanzándolo contra la pared.

Bella consiguió a darle a dos, las balas impactaron y explotaron dentro de ellos causando un baño de sangre que mancho las paredes, pero los otros tres consiguieron esquivar los disparos y devolvieron el fuego con sus ametralladoras, haciendo que Bella rodara en el suelo y se escondiera detrás de la barra.

Los disparos impactaron contra los vasos y botellas en sima de su cabeza destrozando todos en pedazos, Bella cerro los ojos, ellas tenía miedo, mismo así la adrenalina estaba fluyendo por sus venas y su instinto de pelear se estaba volviendo mas fuerte, esta era la primera vez que ella estaba en un combate real.

Mientras tanto Ned le dio un puñetazo a otro en el pecho lanzándolo contra los estantes de bebidas detrás de la barra, el vampiro cayo con violencia al lado de Bella, esta le apunto su arma y le dio en la cabeza, haciendo que esta explotara en mil pedazos.

Ned le dio una patada a uno y luego a otro, lanzándolo en direcciones opuestas, para Ned la pelea era fácil, ya que eran humanos y vampiros jóvenes, ellos no eran una verdadera amenaza para el.

Bella ahora con el rostro manchado de sangre dio una pequeña mirada, aún quedaban tres y ellos estaban escondidos detrás de mesas que ellos habían derribados, sabía que Ned estaba ocupado y no podía ayudarla en este momento, así que ella tendría que hacer todo el trabajo duro ella sola.

Ella tomo aire de nuevo, trago su miedo y puso los dedos en los gatillos de su arma.

Ella se levanto de un salto y entonces avanzo hacia la puerta de la cocina disparando, los hombres de Quinn no tardaron en disparar, mismo así ella le consiguió a dar a otros antes de esconderse en el marco de la puerta, las balas de sus enemigos destrozaron la pared y el marco de la puerta, ahora solo quedaba uno.

Uno de los hombres de Quinn se lanzo al ataque hacia Ned, saltando hacia el, pero este salto y le dio una patada en el pecho quebrando sus costillas y aplastando su corazón, lanzándolo violentamente hacia la pared, este impacto con fuerza agrietando levemente la pared para luego caer al suelo muerto.

Ned miro a Quinn que ya se había dado cuenta de que las cosas no había salido como el las había planeado, entonces este fue a correr hacia la puerta, pero Ned apareció en frente de el.

Bella respiro hondo, ya había matado a cuatro, ahora solo quedaba uno, solo uno, ella podría hacerlo, ella se trago el nerviosismo que ella sentía.

Ella era un vampiro, ella era inmortal, ella podía hacer esto.

Ella se levanto de nuevo y entonces corrió hacia donde se encontraba el hombre de Quinn detrás de la mesa, el se levanto también y los dos comenzaron a disparar.

Bella estaba tan enfocada que todo pareció volverse mas lento, ella podía darse cuenta de las balas que le rozaban la cabeza, impactando todo a su alrededor.

Todo era un caos, pero al mismo tiempo, todo tenía un cierto sentido del orden, lentamente.

El hombre de Quinn se sorprendió al ver Bella en frente de el, ella se movió tan rápido que el ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, en menos de un parpadeo, ella soltó sus armas ya que quedaron sin balas, subió en el borde de la mesa caída y entonces ella le dio una fuerte pasada en el cuello del hombre.

Quebrando su cuello con fuerte golpe, el hombre giro de costado sobre si mismo y cayó al suelo, muerto, Bella cayo al otro lado, con gracia, entonces ella miro fríamente al cadáver del hombre, que era un humano, ella no se había dado cuenta pero ya había matado a tres humanos y tres vampiros.

Mismo así ella no sentía ni culpa, ni remordimiento, era mejor que ellos murieran a que ellos la mataran a ella, además ella era una vampira, una depredadora y esos humanos eran nada más que sus presas.

Ned miro a Bella, que tenía la cara cubierta de sangre y sus ropas estaban sucias por el alcohol de las bebidas y los fragmentos que le había caído en sima, ella había hecho un buen trabajo, nada mal para su primera batalla.

Este sonrió y entonces el dijo:

"Muy buen trabajo Bella, nada mal para tu primera batalla."

Bella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y entonces le dijo:

"Muchas gracias, estos tipos me dieron mucho trabajo."

Ned le dijo:

"No te preocupes, es por que tu eres muy joven aún, cuando tu seas mas viejas luchar contra esta clase de lacayos va a ser un juego de niños."

Bella asintió, aunque a pesar de toda la actividad física, ella no se sentía cansada, si ella hubiera sido humana, podría haber dicho lo contrarió, mismo así toda esa actividad le dio mucha sed, ella miro hacia el suelo, había uno de los humanos que aún estaba medio vivo.

Bella lo miro con frialdad, este lo miro asustado, entonces Bella lo levanto de un salto del suelo, entonces le dijo con una sonrisa fría:

"Disculpa, pero luchar contra ustedes me ha dado mucha sed."

Y ni dando tiempo al hombre a gritar, ella extendió sus colmillos y le clavo sus dientes violentamente en su cuello haciendo que la sangre brotara a borbotones, sus ojos castaños cambiaron a azul eléctrico mientras ella se alimentaba, el hombre trato de luchar, pero no pudo hacer nada.

Ned miro a Quinn y entonces le dijo:

"Disculpe los hábitos alimenticios de Bella, ella es una vampiro joven" dijo con un tono irónico.

Quinn gruño de furia y entonces Ned le pregunto fríamente de nuevo:

"Ahora, para quien trabajas."

Quinn le dijo:

"¿Acaso crees que te lo diré?"

Ned le dijo entonces:

"Cómo tú quieras."

Entonces Ned lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto del piso, como si este fuera un muñeco de trapo, los ojos de Ned comenzaron a brillar eléctrico:

"¡Dime para quien trabajas!"

Quinn dio una gran sonrisa y entonces el dijo dando una tosca carcajada:

"¡Puedes torturarme, hasta matarme, pero no te diré nada! ¡Nada!" riendo mas profundamente.

Ned dio un gruñido y entonces le dijo:

"Dile a tu jefe, que la Autoridad y yo vamos a detener lo que estén planeando, de una manera o de otra."

Quinn siguió riendo y entonces el dijo:

"No lo creó, anciano, la Magra esta llegando y cuando el regrese, tal vez no muestre misericordia."

El le dio una expresión de asco y entonces lo lanzo, este atravesó la puerta abierta y aterrizo en frente de la entrada del bar, cayendo de manera torpe al suelo, de manera igualmente torpe comenzó a levantarse del suelo.

Bella termino de beber la sangre del hombre, su cadáver ya era pálido y flácido, entonces lo dejo caer al suelo como si fuera una bolsa de papas, esta vio lo que había hecho Ned, entonces le pregunto caminando hacia el:

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Dejándolo ir."

Bella miro como torpemente Quinn se levantaba del suelo y salía por la puerta hacia la lluvia, Bella le pregunto:

"¿Acaso el no podría tener información importante para la Autoridad?"

Ned le dijo:

"No lo creó, el es solo un lacayo" miro al cadáver de Ernst "nuestra verdadera fuente de información esta muerta."

Bella asintió y entonces ella le dijo:

"¿Entonces nosotros fallamos en nuestra misión?"

Ned miro a Bella y entonces le dijo:

"No del todo, parece que algunos integrantes del Club del Infierno están planeando algo grande."

"¿Qué tan grande?"

"Lo suficientemente grande para amenazar la vida de todos los humanos y vampiros de esta tierra, tanto como nosotros, como los híbridos."

Entonces ella le pregunto de manera curiosa:

"¿Qué crees que ellos quieren?"

"No lo se" dijo Ned "pero sea lo que sea, esta relacionado con los híbridos."

Ella asintió y entonces miro a la escena a su alrededor, parecía una zona de guerra, entonces le pregunto a Ned:

"¿Y que vamos a hacer con todo este desastre?"

Ned saco su celular y entonces le dijo:

"Yo voy a llamar a la sede de la Autoridad para que traigan algunos limpiadores que arreglen este desastre."

Ella asintió, entonces Ned le dijo con una sonrisa:

"Tú lo has hecho muy bien para tu primera misión."

El puso su mano alrededor de sus hombros y entones le dio un beso en su frente manchada de sangre, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces le dio un corto beso en los labios:

"Gracias."

Ellos esperaron que los Limpiadores llegaran al bar, ellos tendrían que dar sus reportes a la Autoridad, Ned sospechaba que sea lo que estuvieran planeando no iba a hacer bueno, se preguntaba cuantos miembros del Club del Infierno estaban involucrados.

Sea lo que fuera involucraba a los híbridos, la especie que el había descubierto en Fork, la pregunta era que tenía que ver ellos con La Magra.

El había dejado a Quinn ir, ahora el le daría su mensaje a su jefe, Ned esperaba que esto no se convirtiera en una guerra de dos frentes, tanto con el problema con el Club del Infierno, como los Volturi.

La Autoridad tenía mucho poder, pero no era todopoderosa.

Pero sea lo que fuera, ellos iban a lidiar con ellos y detenerlos, no importaba cual fuera el costo.

**FIN **

_Otra cosa que me sorprendió de la última película de Crepúsculo es el hecho de que según Meyer, si tú te conviertes en vampiro tienes garantías de tener todo el poder del mundo y superpoderes._

_En todas las películas, series y libros que yo he leído sobre vampiros, ahí dos cosas..._

_Uno, que ellos son regidos por un sistema de antigüedad, cuanto mas viejo es el vampiro mas poderoso es el._

_Segundo, convertirte en vampiro no te convierte en omnipotente, con poderes o no, uno tiene que luchar y sobrevivir lo suficiente para ser poderoso y derrotar a tus enemigos._

_Y además esta el hecho de que los vampiros monstruos de una manera o de otra, con humanidad o no, ellos siguen siendo monstruos que matan seres humanos para sobrevivir, así que no se asombres cuando lean que Bella mato a un hombre a sangre fría solo para beber su sangre._

_Esa es la naturaleza de los vampiros._

_Bueno, solo voy a escribir otro cuento más para esta sección, mismo así tal vez escriba algunos más._

_Cualquier sugestión, opinión o pregunta en el cuadrado de abajo._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
